


The Wolf And His Doe

by tinkyfitchfeeley



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Robert and Cersei have a legitimate child- her name is Jynna, She changes things a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkyfitchfeeley/pseuds/tinkyfitchfeeley
Summary: What would have happened if Robert and Cersei had a legitimate daughter? How would her existence change Westeros? For the better or for the worse?





	1. Of Freedom and Welcomes

Jynna urged her piebald horse, Orys, to gallop faster, delighted cries bursting out of her chest. Her long, thick blue-black hair was escaping its plait and whipping across her face but Jynna barely noticed. She had never felt so free; most of the time she was confined to her rooms in the Red Keep, unable to leave but, fortunately, allowed to receive guests, usually one of her uncles or her younger siblings Tommen and Myrcella. This was the first time she’d been permitted to leave the Red Keep, let alone King’s Landing. So far it had been the best four moons of her life.

 

The circumstances were not so fortunate. Jon Arryn, her father’s Hand, had contracted a sudden illness and had died a few days later. Jynna had been saddened by his death as Jon was like a grandfather to the young princess. King Robert, Jynna’s father, was devastated at the loss of his close friend and father figure. After his grief had passed, the King had decided the next Hand. Lord Eddard Stark was the lucky Lord chosen, not surprisingly. Lord Eddard had been Robert’s childhood best friend and not a day went by without him regaling his children with some tale of their mischief.

  
And so, here they were. The six members of the Royal family, plus the Queen’s two brothers, fifty servants, twenty knights and seventy armed guardsmen and infantrymen all trekking halfway across the continent to Winterfell. The journey so far had been fascinating, at least to Jynna. She had been enraptured with the different regions they’d seen; the Riverlands where Father had pointed out all the battlegrounds, the Neck with its mysterious peoples and now the North, all wild beauty and savageness. All were so different to King’s Landing and the Red Keep, and Jynna loved it. She’d ridden ahead of the caravan so she could explore the wild lands around her more.

  
Well, that and she was sick of her mother’s complaining. Cersei seemed to find fault with everything. Her wheelhouse was uncomfortable, cold and creaking. The North was poor and savage, the Riverlands were plain and boring and the Neck was just too odd. Her younger brother, Joffrey, was no better. He whined constantly, not seeming to understand why they had to go to Lord Eddard, couldn’t he come to them? They were royalty and he was a mere Lord. The North was full of barbarians but Joffrey claimed he could beat them all in a swordfight. Jynna had to choke back a laugh at that; Joffrey was a mediocre swordsman at best. But Mother would not allow anyone to tell him otherwise; no one was allowed to criticise her precious son.

  
There! That had to be Winterfell in the distance. It seemed like a grand castle and Jynna was itching to explore all its nooks and crannies. She had read about the raising of Winterfell by Brandon the Builder and its subsequent adjustments as it was ravaged by battles and the weather. Jynna was a keen reader, mostly due to lack of anything else to occupy herself with. She had prepared for the journey north by reading as much as she could about the North and the Riverlands, immersing herself in tales of the Kings of Winter, the Storm Kings and the Iron Kings.

  
Soon, Jynna had reached the gates of Winterfell. There were guards posted along the ramparts above the gate. “Ho there! I am Princess Jynna, arrived ahead of my party.” She called up to them, smiling her politest smile. Jynna was aware that with her windswept hair, simple riding dress and lack of jewellery or escort she did not appear as a princess should. Thus she was pleasantly surprised that the guards just opened the gates, not challenging her at all. What was this place, that they were so relaxed with their security? Did they not care who strolled into their keep? Slowly, Jynna entered the bustling courtyard.

  
Dismounting and standing in the middle of the courtyard, Jynna wondered where she was supposed to take her beloved Orys. There didn’t seem to be any stables around and no one came to greet her. She didn’t want to just leave him anywhere; Orys had been a birthday gift from her Uncle Stannis. Biting her lower lip, she gazed around, taking in the hustle and bustle and trying to figure out who was best to ask. She spotted a guardsman talking to the blacksmith. He had kind eyes, she decided and carefully walked over to him. “Excuse me? Could you show me where the stables are?” She asked politely.

  
“Of course, my lady.” He replied, reaching for Orys’ bridle. He led Jynna across the courtyard and through an archway, introducing himself as Jory Cassel, the head of Winterfell’s guards. Jynna told him her name, leaving off her title and house. She wanted to be a normal girl for once in her life. Most likely, this would be the only opportunity to experience that before she was married off. Jory and Jynna made small talk as they walked. It was pleasant, Jynna decided, talking to someone who wasn’t either related to her or working for her. All too soon, they arrived at the stables.

  
Jory handed Orys’ bridle off to a stablehand, instructing him to settle the horse into a stall. He then turned to Jynna and apologised as he was late for a meeting with Lord Stark and had to be off. Jynna thanked him for his help and that was that. What did she do now? The rest of her party wouldn’t arrive for at least another day, she thought, possibly two. She supposed she’d better find Lord or Lady Stark. Lord Stark was busy, Jory had said, so Lady Stark it was. Jynna didn’t even know her name, let alone where she might be.

  
Jynna was pondering her conundrum when the stablehand reappeared. He showed her to Orys’ stall and Jynna stood for a moment, stroking his nose. Orys was her closest friend, really, even though she’d never been allowed to ride him before this journey. “My lady?” said a voice from behind her. Turning on her heel, Jynna took in the handsome young man standing before her. He was tall and broad shouldered with red curls on his head and chin and bright blue eyes. She couldn’t seem to bring herself to talk to this handsome man; Jynna wasn’t sure why. She’d seen handsome men before, when she watched the guards and noblemen practising in the yard.

  
Robb couldn’t take his eyes off the girl in front of him. She was beautiful; long dark tendrils of hair framing her face and partially covering her brilliant green eyes. She wore a plain riding gown but Robb could tell that she was of noble birth by the way she held herself, even when leaning against her horse. She was short and slight, not quite reaching his shoulders. Robb had seen beautiful women before, had even lain with a few at the brothel Theon dragged him to occasionally. But there was something different about this girl. She was…captivating, in a way no other girl had been. “My lady, dare I ask your name? I am Robb of House Stark.” He said, bowing slightly.

  
“You may. Jynna of House Baratheon is my name.” She replied, smiling widely and Robb choked slightly. The princess?! This beautiful stranger was the princess? Oh, but he had no chance with her now. She was probably already promised to some pompous southern Lord. Robb discreetly shook himself, abruptly realising that the princess was alone, but for her horse. Surely she had not been allowed off on her own, this small slight, girl who did not seem capable of defending herself? Where was the King and the rest of their party? Surely they could not have arrived without Robb noticing?

  
Oh, what luck she had! The handsome stranger was not only a Stark, but the Stark heir! She was spared the embarrassment of wandering around the castle, lost and confused. Jynna would probably be in trouble if anyone found out that she was alone, unchaperoned, with any man, let alone an heir to one of the Noble Houses. They’d lock her in her room for the duration of their stay in Winterfell and the whole journey back she’d be watched carefully and escorted everywhere. Of course, that was likely to happen anyway, what with the stunt she’d pulled by riding away from the party at dawn.

  
Robb offered to show her to the room that had been prepared for her. They walked arm in arm, chattering about their respective siblings, mostly. Robb had many tales of mischief perpetrated by him and his five siblings, Jon, Sansa, Brandon, Arya and Rickon. It sounded like fun and Jynna wished she could have had such adventures with her siblings. She tried her best to reciprocate but did not have many tales at all. Robb had been angry to hear of how she was kept confined to her rooms. Jynna assured him that it wasn’t too bad, after all her uncles came to visit a lot, always with new stories of their exploits to tell their young niece.

  
All too quickly, they reached Jynna’s room. Robb said he would be back soon to escort Jynna to meet Lord and Lady Stark. It was a daunting thought. Jynna wondered what Lord and Lady Stark were like. Father had told her so many stories about Lord Eddard, but he was prone to exaggeration so she couldn’t be sure what the truth was. Mother never had a nice word to say about Lord Stark, but then she rarely had nice words to say about anyone except herself and Joffrey. Uncle Stannis wasn’t fond of Lord Stark either, probably because he was jealous, at least that’s what Uncle Renly said.

  
Jynna washed thoroughly with the water provided, trying to get rid of the smell of horse and sweat clinging to her. Smoothing out her riding gown, she wished she’d brought something a bit fancier to change into. Oh well, it would have to do. Her hair was a complete mess and though she tried to plait it neatly, it wouldn’t cooperate, stubbornly slipping out of the braid. No wonder her maid, Krissa, got so frustrated when she did Jynna’s hair in the morning. Sitting on the bed, Jynna wondered how long it would take for her family to catch up.

  
She was broken out of her wonderings by a knock on the door. It was Robb but he was not alone. He held a little boy, no older than three, with dark red curls. “Hello! I’m Rickon!” he piped. Jynna couldn’t hold in a coo; he was just too adorable! She’d always had a weakness for adorable little ones. Krissa had often brought her small daughter, not even two years old yet, with her to work. Jynna would watch the little girl while her mother worked. Rickon was the cutest little boy she’d ever seen, apart from her younger brother Tommen, with his big blue eyes and chubby cheeks.

  
“Hello, little one, I’m Jynna.” She replied, reaching out to brush her fingers against Rickon’s face. They began to walk, Rickon babbling away from Robb’s arms. At one point, he decided that he wanted to be held by Jynna. Carefully taking him into her arms, Jynna rested the little boy on her hip. Eventually, they arrived at a large study. Sitting behind a desk was a man her father’s age with warm grey eyes and light brown hair going grey. He looked up as they entered and upon seeing his sons, Lord Eddard smiled. His smile turned confused when he noticed Jynna.

  
“Robb, who is this? Not some tavern whore Theon snuck in again?” He asked tiredly, rubbing his temples wearily. The poor man looked exhausted. “I don’t have time, the King will be here tomorrow and I still haven’t come up with an answer for him yet.” He continued. Jynna felt guilty; she hadn’t realised how much stress her father’s visit would cause the Starks. She wished her father was more considerate about matters. Writing a letter to ask such an important question, honestly! And, knowing Father, he hadn’t given poor Lord Eddard much of a choice in the matter either. Gods, what an oaf he could be.

  
“Father, this is Princess Jynna!” Robb hissed, blushing furiously, his face nearly the shade of his hair. Lord Eddard blanched, ran a hand through his long greying hair and apologised to the princess, who waved away the apology. It was an innocent mistake and there was no harm done. She was distracted, though, as Rickon started pulling on tendrils of her hair that escaped her braid. She scolded him lightly but then, seeing his pouting lower lip, tickled his little belly lightly, just enough to make him laugh. He wasn’t sure why it pleased him so, seeing her with his littlest brother.

  
His father got her attention then, enquiring as to why she was alone and unescorted. Jynna explained that she had been caught up in the freedom of riding and hadn’t noticed how far she had gotten away from her party. She couldn’t find her way back but could see Winterfell in the distance, so decided to ride there. Both Robb and Eddard could tell she wasn’t telling the whole truth- the tips of her ears were red and she kept glancing out of the window- but neither wanted to press the young princess just yet. Instead, Eddard merely asked if Jynna knew how far away the King was.

  
She estimated that he’d arrive at Winterfell by the end of the day. No sooner had she said that then a messenger appeared at the study door. King Robert’s party had been spotted. They would be here within the hour. The colour drained from Jynna’s pretty face. She put Rickon down then bolted. Robb chased after her, of course, but his mother caught him. She firmly instructed him to smarten himself up before the King arrived. Robb tried to explain about Jynna but she would not hear of it. By the time he got away from her, Jynna was long gone. He sent a servant to look for her.

  
Cursing his mother, Robb went to his chambers, changed his tunic and washed quickly. He made his way down to the courtyard, dodging scurrying servants as he went. There, he stood in line between his father and his eldest sister, Sansa, and awaited the King. His thoughts were focused on Jynna, wondering where on earth she could have gone. The gates creaked open, forcing Robb’s thoughts away from Jynna. The King’s guards streamed in, led by a blonde boy, disgusted smirk twisting his lips. A great wheelhouse almost got stuck in the gateway but was eventually pulled free. The King rode behind it and as soon as he arrived, he bellowed for his daughter.


	2. Of Parents And Feasts

Jynna huddled in the corner of Orys' stable. She was terrified of what her mother would do. Cersei had long hated her eldest daughter and enjoyed doling out harsh punishments. Jynna had never really misbehaved before; she'd never had the opportunity. Besides, Uncle Stannis had taught her what was right and what was wrong before she had seen five namedays. He was very firm about it, contrary to her other uncles who liked to bend and sometimes break the rules. So Jynna hid, afraid and ashamed of her behaviour. She had been reckless and thoughtless, riding off like that. She was a Princess, there were numerous people who would want to hurt her.

  
Perhaps she deserved punishment. Her mother would strike her and probably have her whipped. The last time Jynna had been whipped had been for leaving her chambers without permission. She'd only wanted to greet Uncle Renly, who'd just arrived back from the Stormlands. He had been furious when he'd come to visit afterwards. He'd told Uncle Jaime, and he hadn't spoken to Mother for days. Maybe he'd intervene this time? He had said he wouldn't let Mother whip her again. But Mother never listened to anyone except sometimes Grandfather but he was in Casterly Rock. Father tried to lessen Jynna's punishments when he was sober, but that was rare.

  
Oh, gods, Father! Jynna hadn't thought about what he'd do. He'd be furious with worry; Jynna was his favourite child- when he remembered he had children anyway. Sometimes Jynna wished he didn't drink so much but Uncle Tyrion explained that Father was in a lot of emotional pain, because of the rebellion, so he drank to alleviate that pain. He'd also said that being married to Mother was enough to drive anyone to drink. Jynna wasn't sure about that but if anyone knew drinking, it was Uncle Tyrion. That, and something called whoring. Jynna didn't know what that was and all anyone would tell her was that it involved girls. Oh, and not to ask her father about it.

  
Orys huffed and nudged her with his velvety nose. The piebald horse swung his big head around, drawing her attention to the man standing in front of his stable. It was the nice guard, Jory. “There you are, your highness! Everyone's looking for you. Your father's worried.” He said, opening the stable door. Shakily, Jynna got to her feet. She had better face her parents, she supposed. Jory offered her his hand and led her from the stables. The courtyard was full of people, most in Lannister red. Her father was standing in the middle, red faced as he bellowed orders.

  
“Father,” Jynna was swept into her father's arms before she could finish. He hugged her much too tightly, forcing all the air out of her lungs. Thankfully, he soon put Jynna down and she could breathe again. Before long she was caught up in another tight hug, this time by her Uncle Jaime. Both her father and uncle began scolding her but Jynna did not notice. Robb had come into the courtyard, his handsome face twisted in worry. When he caught sight of Jynna, he relaxed and smiled. Jynna and Robb just stared at each other for a while, until Jaime noticed.

“Oi! Stark! Stop staring at my niece this instant.” He snapped and Robb paled. Robert was glancing between the two, interest in his eyes. Jynna knew he'd always wanted to betroth her to one of Lord Eddard's sons, ever since she was born, but Lord Eddard had been resistant. He disliked arranged marriages and wished for his sons to find wives of their own choosing. Robb's interest in Jynna played perfectly into his plans. Jynna wouldn't mind marrying Robb; he was very handsome and wouldn't mistreat her. The Starks were renowned for being honourable. Though, some Starks had proved herself to be quite dishonourable, but there was nothing to say that Robb was anything like his uncle or aunt.

Jynna was glad to see Myrcella and Tommen. Both wanted to know about her 'adventure'. Joffrey and Mother were less pleased to see her. Mother was angry over Jynna's behaviour and Joffrey was upset because he thought he was going to be betrothed to one of the Stark girls but since Robb and Jynna were likely to be betrothed that wasn't going to happen. Mother shouted and Joffrey whined. Both struck Jynna. It only stopped when Uncle Jaime came to tell them there was to be a feast that evening. Mother immediately called the servants and began getting ready.

Thankful she now had dresses to change into, Jynna picked out a gold velvet dress with black embroidery that Uncle Renly had gifted her. It had a modest neckline and bell sleeves. The handmaid, a shy girl named Larra, carefully plaited Jynna's thick hair into a northern style. Mother's complicated southern styles hurt Jynna's neck and tugged at her scalp, so she was quite happy when Aemma suggested a northern style to please her hosts. The front of her hair was braided back along the sides of her head, meeting in one long braid down her back. Larra delicately rouged Jynna's cheeks and spritzed perfume.

The Royal family entered the feast together, Father and Mother first, followed by Joffrey and Jynna then Tommen and Myrcella. Jynna was seated between Robb and his younger sister, Sansa. It was delightful; Robb was charming and Sansa was quite sweet. The other Stark girl, Arya, was quite entertaining as well. All in all, Jynna was having a marvelous time. The food was different from what they had back home, heartier and more filling. It was delicious though. Jynna was allowed some wine but she didn't really like it. The Gods only knew how Father and Uncle Tyrion could stand to drink it all day long.

Mother did not seem to be having such a wonderful time. Lady Catelyn was doing her best to engage the Queen in conversation but there was not much that they had in common. It wouldn't have helped much anyway; Mother did not talk to those she viewed as below her. She didn't like feasts either, because of the way Father behaved. He made a fool out of himself at every feast. He had too much wine and beer, flirted with the serving girls and became boisterous and loud. Father's manners fell to the wayside as well. It was dreadfully embarrassing.

Lord Eddard seemed unsurprised but ashamed of Father's behaviour; Jynna supposed he was used to it from their youth. Lady Catelyn was resolutely ignoring the way he looked down the serving girls' dresses or stared at their retreating backsides. The Stark children did not look impressed with their King. Jynna did not blame them. Kings should be able to restrain themselves. They should have impeccable manners. She flushed with embarrassment and shame. Why couldn't Father have behaved himself just this once? This was not the way to persuade Lord Eddard to serve as his hand. Who would want to serve this drunken, leering fool?

Sighing, Jynna turned back to Robb and struck up a conversation. They ended up discussing their fathers' rebellion. Robb said that Lyanna Stark had been stolen from her bed but Jynna disagreed. Uncle Stannis had once told her that Lyanna had run away because she didn't want to marry Jynna's father. Whilst Jynna was aware that her father was already known for his drinking and whoring at that point, it was still incredibly stupid and selfish, in Jynna's opinion. Women dealt with bad betrothal matches all the time. It was a fact of life for a highborn girl.

Robb swiftly changed the subject to the actual rebellion. It had always fascinated Jynna, how a simple rescue mission warped into a full scale movement to overthrow the King. Some Lords, like Grandfather, said that rebellion was brewing years before Father ever thought of it. It was well known that the King was descending into madness. His madness made him unpredictable and that made him dangerous. His horrific murder of Lord Rickard Stark and his heir, Brandon, had been the final straw in a series of incidents. Robb knew more about that than Jynna did; her uncles and grandfather had been reluctant to tell her the gorier details.

According to Robb, Lord Rickard had been burned alive in front of his son. Brandon had been tied up and a sword was placed in front of him. He was told that if he could reach the sword, his father would be spared. What he didn't know was that he had been bound so as he struggled, the rope around his neck tightened. He strangled himself to death, desperately trying to save his father. It was tragic. Poor Lord Eddard must have been devastated. Father, who had seen his parents die in front of him five years earlier, sympathised immensely. Thus a rebellion was sparked.

Interestingly though, it was Lord Jon Arryn who called his banners first. The Lord of the Vale had fostered both Father and Lord Eddard when they were boys and came to think of them like sons. He had no children of his own, just a beloved nephew, Elbert. Unfortunately, Elbert accompanied Brandon Stark to King's Landing and was killed by the King's men. Aerys then had the gall to ask Lord Jon to hand over Father and Lord Eddard for execution. Jon responded by calling his banners. Lord Eddard and Father called the North and the Stormlands, respectively, to war.

Their conversation was interrupted by Sansa's squeals of annoyance. Arya had thrown some mashed potatoes at her and they'd landed on her new dress. Jynna thought it was quite funny; her siblings would never have dared to engage in such tomfoolery. Sansa was causing quite a fuss though, so Robb had to take Arya to bed. Jynna was quite tired herself, and when a large yawn escaped, decided it was time to retire to her chambers. She approached Uncle Tyrion, seated at the end of the high table, and requested he escort her, so she could hear one of his amusing stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> I'm sorry this took over a month. I will try to be quicker but I have very limited access to the internet, and what access I do have filters AO3, most annoyingly.
> 
> I have a tumblr for this story, @BaratheonInTheNorth. There isn't much there at the moment but I will be posting more.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Tinky.


	3. Author's Note

Hi Everyone!

This story will be going on hiatus for a little while. This is because I have had a genius idea which will require a prequel to understand. It is called the Kindly Falcon and His Eyasses.

I am sure you can figure out one of the starring characters.

I am not particularly subtle. 

It will be a short fic, in fact all the fics will be short. I am making this into a series entitled Repercussions. 

I appreciate all of my lovely readers

Tinky


End file.
